


Im a lost river- that never reached the sea

by ZRobnett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett/pseuds/ZRobnett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one of inspired by the song "Gone" by Bebe Rexha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im a lost river- that never reached the sea

Dean entered his room in the bunker. He silently closed the door and turned the lock. Peeling off his coat and over shirt, he tossed it over a chair. Each step felt heavy. One more day. He had made it one more day. Could he make it through another night of nightmares? Two steps before he reached the bed and he went down on his knee's. His breathing erratic. He put his face in his hands and closed his eyes. There was only one man he wanted to see.

***

On a stretch of road on the opposite side of the continent Castiel felt Dean's pain. His head turned as if he could see him and one step was on the road the next was in the bunker. He approached Dean and knelt down beside him "I came as soon as you called Dean"

Dean looked up from his hands in confusion and amazement "Cas? But.. I didn't call"

Castiel reached out and gently cupped Deans cheek. His thumb wiping away the tear from Deans eye "I always hear you Dean."

Dean looked up at Cas. His angel. The light in his darkest hour. Dean knew no words needed to be spoken. He nuzzled his face into Cas hand and kissed his palm. Cas shifted his weight and lifting Dean up he carried him to the bed. He Lay down on his side with Dean curled on his arm facing him. He pulled him in close and kissed his forehead and then his eyelids as they fluttered shut. Dean's arms wrapped around Cas pulling him close.Dean buried his head in Cas' shoulder and in the comfort of his angels arms, he let himself cry. Cas rubbed his back in slow circular motions. Telling Dean he was there and that it was going to be ok. Dean's soft tears soon turned to soft kisses as he nuzzled Castiels neck. Inching himself up on the bed Dean gently ran his hand through Cas hair pushing it behind his ear, then Dean kissed down Cas' neck with wet open mouthed kisses. He looked up into Castiels eyes and Cas was staring at Dean in wonderment. Castiel leaned in ever so gently as if afraid of the reception he might recieve and his lips brushed Deans. Dean drew in a little gasp "Cas.."

As Castiel started to pull away Dean stopped him by putting his hands on either side of his face. With shaky hands Dean slowly pulled Cas back down till their lips met again tenderly. When they had pulled back Dean asked quietly "Cas, will you stay with me?"

Castiel pulled Dean near. He kissed his forehead lovingly and wrapped his arms around Dean. Pulling the blanket up to cover him he whispered "I'll watch over you" 

Dean snuggled closer to Cas fisting his hands in Castiels shirt "Goodnight Cas. Thanks for coming for me"

Castiel whispered "Always"


End file.
